coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 234 (11th March 1963)
Plot Harry cleans his car, thinking of selling it, though he turns down a scrap offer from Jed. Jack grows tired of the jokes about Lady Godiva. Emily tells Val that although business has improved, they are awaiting a verdict from Gamma Garments' head office soon as to the staffing situation. Val snubs Christine, annoying Elsie. Albert calls on Ena, wanting to organise a bingo contest for the Over 60's Club social in the Mission, using some of the play's profits for prizes. Ena has no objection but warns him that Swindley won't be pleased. She gets a letter from her sister Alice Raynould's neighbour in Sheffield, telling her that Alice is on the danger list. Jack is sent out to shop by Annie as she doesn't trust Martha not to root if she's left alone. Swindley and Emily are both summoned to head office. Martha complains to a subdued Ena that Annie followed her all over the premises when she started her cleaning duties. Ena tells her about Alice and her plans to go over at the weekend if she hasn't heard anything. Minnie ruins Martha's washing when she puts her red tablecloth in with her whites at the launderette. Swindley and a nervous Emily set off. Concepta tells Val she has ambitions to move from the area. Val hopes Frank and Christine move away when they marry. A happy Emily and Swindley return and tell Doreen that Emily is allowed to stay at Gamma and the company is starting a credit scheme with Swindley out canvassing customers with his new car allowance. Doreen points out he doesn't own a car. Ena warns Elsie that everyone else will let her down in her rent protest and she'll be on her own. Swindley agrees to a modest celebration with port wine to mark Emily's permanent reinstatement. The landlord, Mr Wormold, writes to Elsie telling her it is illegal to rent a room to Christine and gives her to the end of the month to get her out. Elsie swears vengeance on the person who informed the landlord, saying she knows exactly who wrote it. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Gamma Garments *Viaduct steps Notes *Concepta Hewitt refers to "that new estate at Weatherfield", it not yet being established that Coronation Street is located within the town of Weatherfield. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A well-wisher puts the cat among the Tanner pigeons. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,562,000 homes (joint 1st place with 13th March 1963). Category:1963 episodes